


Lost

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [224]
Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Abandonded Places, Double Dating, Drabble, Exploration, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Prompt Fic, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: It's Shaun's idea to go on a double date to the creepy, abandoned hotel. That's probably the part about tonight that surprises Long the most.
Relationships: Andromeda Shaun/Cygnus Magnus, Dragon Long/Pegasus Seiya
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Kudos: 15





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

“Okay whose idea was this for a double date again?” Long asked dubiously, staring up at the abandoned, overgrown hotel. Seiya and Magnus both immediately pointed to Shaun, who contrived to look as innocent as the freshly fallen snow that crunched under their shoes.

“It was Nero’s idea.” She says sweetly, firing up her flashlight. The indirect light gave her smirk a demonic cast. Magnus gave her a half alarmed, half smitten look, and turned on his own flashlight. 

“Welp, no time like the present,” Seiya said, grabbing Long’s hand and turning on his own flashlight. Long trailed after him with an alarmed expression, leaning in to Magnus, who was trailing after Shaun. 

“Either Nero is trying to get you two broken up, or your girlfriend is secretly evil,” he hissed in Magnus’s ear. Magnus shrugged helplessly. 

“She might be, yeah, but I love her. And Nero can try all he wants.” Magnus’s face took on a rather mulish cast as he picked up his pace to catch up with Shaun and hold her hand. Long was forced to contemplate the fact that he was surrounded by reckless dumbasses. He’d thought Shaun was more his speed, but how he was reconsidering. 

(Long conveniently forgot about his own instances of recklessness, up to and including deciding to date _Seiya._ )

“How shall we do this?” Shaun chirped as they slipped in a side door that was half hanging off its hinges. The front door was boarded shut pretty securely, faded demolition notices stapled to the boards. 

”If you say let’s split up, I swear to god.” Seiya chirped back, and Long frowned at him slightly. How could he say something like that so cheerfully? Seiya was really something else. 

“I agree with Seiya. Splitting up would probably be a bad idea.” Long put in his two cents. Might as well present a united front. Magnus nodded in agreement, and Shaun looked faintly cheated. Long wondered if she had wanted to get Magnus alone for a make out session or something. It seemed like a less than ideal place for that. Very unhygenic. 

“Lets go this way,” she said, and started traipsing down a gloomy hallway. Magnus hurried after her, and long and Seiya weren’t far behind. The atmosphere was admittedly pretty creepy. Long kept feeling prickles down his spine. 

“Ugh, you wanna go out to eat after this? This is kind of a bummer, Shaun.” Seiya piped up from beside him, and it was all he could do not to spook like a startled cat. All three of them stared at Seiya, who didn’t even look spooked. “What?” He asked, puzzled.

“Aren’t you scared?” Shaun tried, looking a little disappointed.

“No, not really. It’s just an abandoned hotel.” Seiya shrugged. “Though I hope someone’s been keeping track of which way we’ve come and stuff? I don’t wanna get lost in here.” Long’s heart sank. Had anyone been keeping track? Shaun’s face fell.

“Ah shit,” she said in a very small voice.

“Well, we’re fucked,” Magnus said dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
